


The Lost Girls

by merryghoul



Series: The Lost Girls [2]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Masturbation, Mind Games, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgina dominates Vanessa and Blair one afternoon in Blair and Georgina's dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Not many changes--pretty much as-is, and pretty damn cracky.

"You said you wanted me to come over and talk about the Marquis de Sade's _Justine,_ right, Georgina?"

Georgina Sparks stuffs a sock in Vanessa Abrams's mouth and pulls her into her and Blair Waldorf's dorm room.  Georgina ties another sock around the handle and quickly shuts the door.  She pushes Vanessa face first onto her bed.

"Don't even _try_ to talk, you little slut."  Georgina straddles Vanessa's back, facing her ass.  She pulls up Vanessa's dress and takes off  her panties.  She spanks Vanessa's ass hard.  "You fucked Nate, you fucked Chuck and you probably fucked Scott.  Don't deny it, you whore.  It was on Gossip Girl.  You fucking whore, that's what you are."  

Vanessa angrily mumbles through her sock.  

"That cunt of yours is too loose for me to fuck it right."  Georgina pauses.  "I'm going to have to fuck you...in the ass."

Vanessa mumbles.

"I have to get you ready first.  It shouldn't take you long.  You like things going in and out of you."

Georgina takes a leather paddle off her nightstand.  On it the word TULS is carved into the paddle.  She waves the paddle in front of Vanessa's face.  

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to spank you hard with this paddle, you whore."  

Vanessa mumbles.

Georgina spanks Vanessa's ass hard with the paddle.  Vanessa stops complaining.  Georgina continues to paddle Vanessa's ass anyway.

With every smack of the paddle Georgina yells "Slut!" After a moment, Vanessa's is simultaneously crying in pain and moaning with pleasure. Georgina smirks as she notices Vanessa getting wet from the spanking.

Georgina stops when she can see SLUT flush red on Vanessa's ass.  She traces the letters with her finger.  "You liked that, didn't you, slut?"  

Vanessa says "Yes" 'through the sock.  

Georgina spanks Vanessa one last time over the SLUT flush.  Vanessa groans, disappointed her punishment is over.  

Georgina puts on a latex glove on her right hand.  She sticks two fingers inside of Vanessa's pussy.  Georgina briefly fingers Vanessa's G-spot, savoring the smell of her pussy and the sound of her wetness before quickly pulling out.  Vanessa moans through her gag. 

"Oh, you _really_ liked that.  You're such a good slut, aren't you, Vanessa?  Yes you are.  Yes you are.  But you're too loose.  I still have to fuck your tight little asshole."

Georgina goes to her nightstand and coats her gloved hand with lube.   She takes the gloved hand and circles Vanessa's asshole, relaxing it.  Vanessa moans as Georgina slowly enters her ass.  Her eyes roll in the back of her head.  She bites the sock.

"I knew it wouldn't take long for you to get ready for me," Georgina says as she slowly removes her finger from Vanessa's ass.  She fills up a lube shooter on her bed stand with lube and injects the lube into Vanessa's asshole.   Georgina takes off her own dress.

As soon as Georgina is about to put on a strap-on, Blair walks through the door.  "Eww!"  She quickly removes the glove. "I cannot believe I never thought to invest in hand sanitizer until now."

Blair is expecting Georgina and Vanessa to attempt to put their clothes on and Vanessa to scramble down the hall, taking her wall of shame back to her dorm room.  Much to Blair's surprise, Georgina and Vanessa do not move from their positions.  Vanessa is savoring the feeling of lube inside of her ass and the paddling she received on it.  Georgina slides the strap-on off of her legs and throws the strap-on at Blair.  Blair shakes the strap-on off of her legs and shrieks.  Georgina hikes up Blair's dress.  Blair shrieks again.

"What are you doing, Georgina?  You already derailed my climb up the social ladder at NYU.  Are you trying to get me kicked out of housing?"

"Silly Blair, don't you know you can't get kicked out of housing for fucking a girl?  Besides, don't you have a penthouse you can live in if you get kicked out?  Now put on the strap-on before I push your bare ass out of the hall."  

Blair picks up the strap-on and hesitantly puts it on.  Georgina shuts the door.

"Put the dildo in Vanessa's ass.  Now.  I don't think my little slut can handle waiting much longer."  

Blair does as she is told.  Georgina stares at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?  Fuck her, Blair!"

Blair enters Vanessa's ass cheeks, thrusting slowly. Georgina takes out the sock in Vanessa's mouth.

"No, Blair. Fuck her harder than that. Slutty girls like it when you play rough with them."

Blair thrusts harder and faster. Vanessa moans.  Blair tries not to get excited by what she is doing to Vanessa. 

"Spank her ass, Blair!  She likes it rough!"

Blair spanks Vanessa's ass.  Vanessa starts screaming and quivering.

  
"Call her a slut when you thrust her, Blair. She's not going to come unless you call her a slut.  For the love of Jesus, it's on her ass!"

Blair calls Vanessa a slut as she pounds faster and faster.  Vanessa moans louder.

"Atta girl, Blair. Fuck that whore hard enough so I can hear her cheeks slapping."

Georgina pushes Blair into Vanessa's ass.  Vanessa bites Georgina's pillow to keep from screaming in pain and ecstasy at the same time.  

"Be honest, Blair.  Do you like Vanessa's scent?"

"Fuck you, Georgina."

Georgina smirks.  "You know you like it.  Don't lie.  Do you like what you're doing to Vanessa?"

"Fuck you."

"Don't deny it.  You wanted revenge on Vanessa for fucking Chuck and Nate.  Well, here it is, Blair.  I'm glad it came at a price, though--your arousal."

"FUCK YOU, GEORGINA."

Blair wants this to be over so she can touch her own cunt, Georgina in the room or not.

Vanessa yells into the pillow.  She starts to spasm to the point where Blair is forced to pull out of Vanessa's ass.  Vanessa squirts all over Georgina's bed.  Blair can only hold Vanessa as she is squirting.  After Vanessa is done, Blair lets go of Vanessa.  Vanessa collapses in the pool of her own juices.  

Blair rushes over to her own bed and starts rubbing her clit.  She closes her eyes and bites her lip, but to no avail; all she can see is herself fucking Vanessa with a strap-on and Vanessa squirting over Georgina's bed over and over in her head.  Blair is on the verge of yelling louder than Vanessa did while they were fucking.  As Blair is about to come, Georgina stands over her, smiling. "See, Blair, I knew we could be friends!"

"Fuck you, Georgina," Blair hisses.  She moans, spasms and says some gibberish.  

"You're welcome, Blair!"

Georgina cheerfully smiles as she retires by Vanessa.  She fills another lube shooter with lube, hoping to continue her afternoon of pleasurable terror.

  
**fin**  



End file.
